


Belonging

by angelus2hot



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 1987)
Genre: Angst, Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only love matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Belonging  
>  **Fandom/Pairing(s):** Beauty and the Beast(1987 tv)  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Vincent/Catherine  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary/:** Only love matters.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com)

She wasn’t supposed to love him; their worlds were too different. They could never be together; they would never feel the cool breeze caress their skin as they walked hand in hand in Central Park in the bright sunlight. Their love just wasn’t possible.

At least that’s what she tried to tell herself. 

But it didn’t work. Each time she heard his voice call out to her, before she even saw him standing in the shadows, her heart would begin to race. It didn’t matter who or what he was her heart beat only for him, she belonged to Vincent.


End file.
